


just like a movie (it's all fake, baby)

by hellodeer



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: Seungyoun wants to make it rain. Wooseok is very much against it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	just like a movie (it's all fake, baby)

Wooseok frowns at his laptop. He reads the words on the screen once. Twice. Three times. When they don’t change, he frowns at Seungyoun.

“‘Rain pours heavily. Seojoon, soaking wet, grabs Dahyun’s arm,’” he reads aloud, scoffing. “This is ridiculous.”

“I got rid of the airport like you asked,” Seungyoun says, a pout on his lips. Wooseok would find it cute if he didn’t want to strangle Seungyoun right now.

“I asked you to make it simpler, and you added _rain_ ,” he rolls his eyes. “Do you have any idea how much fake rain costs?”

“This is the big emotional, sad scene! The love of his life is leaving him!”

“Yes, but does it need to happen in the rain? Can’t they just argue inside his apartment?”

Seungyoun gives him an offended look, mouth opening in shock. “Then where’s the emotion? The _drama_? This is a melodrama, Wooseokie, look it up.”

“This is a _college short film_ ,” Wooseok says, voice void of all emotion. “Our budget is, like, 10,000 won.”

Seungyoun frowns. “We’re not that poor.”

“We are if you want to have fake rain! Then how do we pay for the extra equipment? And for food and transportation? And the professional make-up and hair team you insist on hiring?”

“Okay, look,” Seungyoun sighs, but it’s not his defeated sigh, it’s his I’m-gonna-give-this-a-last-try sigh. Wooseok prepares himself to deny another unreasonable request. “Can you at least look into it? See how much it costs? If is really is a lot, then, well. We’ll come up with something else.”

Wooseok blinks. This isn’t unreasonable at all; this, he can do.

“Okay,” he says. “But expect it to be very expensive.”

*

It is very, very expensive.

Apparently, there's a monopoly on fake rain in Seoul. There's only one company that does it well, and they charge exorbitant prices because they're used to being hired by big movie and TV productions with big budgets. 

Which is definitely not Wooseok's case. 

He explains it's for a college short film on a low budget, and would they be willing to give him a discount, but the person on the other end of the line just about laughs in his face and tells him a very flat no. Wooseok gets so pissed he almost starts his own special effects company that specializes in fake rain, but Seungyoun talks him down, saying they can just figure something else out instead. 

What they figure out is this:

Close-ups of faces and hands. That way, no one can see Hangyul standing precariously on a stool, holding a hose above the actors’ heads.

“Okay,” Seungyoun says, as Yohan points the lens to Jimin’s arm. “Action!”

Seungwoo’s hand enters the frame and grabs the arm.

“Dahyun, you can’t just walk away!” he half-screams, voice dripping with emotion. “What about our future together?”

Wooseok shares a glance with Dongpyo and Junho. He mouths along to the lines, smacking the back of his hand dramatically against his forehead.

“There’s no future, Seojoon-ssi,” Jimin answers, sad. “Now there’s only the past.”

Junho pretends to faint. Dongpyo breaks into a pearl of giggles, which has Nathan the sound guy frowning at them and Seungyoun screaming “Cut! Hey, quiet on set!”

“Sorry,” Dongpyo and Junho say in unison. Wooseok puts his arms up.

“Minhee-yah, switch with me,” Hangyul pleads. Minhee shuffles over from his place behind Yohan, not looking very pleased when he climbs on the stool and holds the hose up high.

“Alright, that was great, guys,” Seungyoun claps. “But Seungwoo-hyung, can you grab her arm with more feeling?”

Seungwoo tilts his head to the side like he’s deep in thought. 

“How do you grab someone’s arm with _feeling_?” Dongpyo asks, frowning.

“No idea,” Wooseok says, at the same time that Seungwoo nods and says “Okay, got it.”

They do a couple more takes, until Seungyoun is satisfied with the scene and they call it a night. Dongpyo immediately strides over to Seungwoo with a towel, while Hyeongjun sits on the sidewalk with a laptop and the camera’s memory card. Dohyon is running, for some reason.

Wooseok doesn’t know. He doesn’t really care — all he wants is to get everything packed and inside the van so he can go home, not even to sleep, but to prepare for the next day.

“Hyung,” Eunsang approaches him, shy, as Wooseok is shoving empty paper cups into a trash bag (new idea: reusable cups for everybody). “Can you sign this for us, please?”

The assistants for this production are Hangyul’s little brother’s school friends, because Seungyoun decided to do it last minute and then everyone else was already busy with other projects. They’re paying the kids in food and Wooseok’s signature on a form that declares this as extracurricular activity for their school’s Media and Broadcasting department.

“Of course,” Wooseok quickly signs the six sheets of paper. “Good job as script supervisor, Eunsangie.”

Eunsang beams, then hurries over to help Nathan and Dohyon with the sound equipment.

When the driver arrives to take the actors home (Jinhyuk, unpaid, because he owes Wooseok a favor), most of the equipment is already in the van. Wooseok is exhausted, he wants to go _home_ , but Seungyoun won’t stop talking Jimin’s ear off.

“Cho Seungyoun,” he tries for stern, but lands somewhere between tired and exasperated. “Let her go, you’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Thank you, oh my god,” Jimin says, hopping inside Jinhyuk’s car faster than they can blink. “Bye, loser!”

She sticks her tongue out at Seungyoun through the window. He does the same to her.

Wooseok sighs.

*

They’re watching the final cut on Seungyoun’s laptop. The goodbye scene comes up, with the close-ups and sad music and the rain. It looks real. It actually looks _good_. Dahyun is clearly crying, sad about leaving Seojoong behind, but when she finally faces him, she says it’s just the rain.

Wooseok maybe cries a little bit, too.

“See,” Seungyoun says, smug. “I told you we needed rain.”

Wooseok just rolls his eyes.


End file.
